Candyville (BB625)
Candyville is the first episode in Blackbird625's Candy Crush Saga (BB625CCS). It contains levels 1 through 20 and is the first episode in World 1. This episode serves as a tutorial to prepare you for the remaining levels of BB625CCS. Twenty stars are needed to advance to the next episode, Lemon Lagoon. BEFORE EPISODE: AFTER EPISODE: Tiffi decides to explore the world. Mr. Toffee tells her that the world is the other way. Levels Candyville contains levels 1 through 20. Level 1 - Target score: Reach 1,500 points in 10 moves. (Teaches you how to match candies) * This level can't be failed since each candy destroyed yields 100 points. Getting three in a row yields 300 points, 100 for each candy. Level 2 - Target score: Reach 3,500 points in 25 moves. (Teaches you how to make and use special candies) * Detonating a special candy yields 1,000 points. This level is impossible to fail. Level 3 - Target score: Reach 20,000 points in 20 moves. (Teaches you about color bombs) * Color bombs do not simply give you 100 points for each candy detonated with it. The points stack up in a square using the formula 100(C^2) + 1,000 = T, where C is the number of candies detonated, and T is total score from the combo. Level 4 - Target score: Reach 15,000 points in 31 moves. (Teaches you about wrapped+striped combo) * Combining two special candies yields 5,000 points. Level 5 - Target score: Reach 17,000 points in 25 moves. (Color bomb+striped combo) * Doing the combo mentioned above yields points according to the formula 1,000C + 5,000 = T, where C is the number of candies turned into stripes, and T is total score from the combo. You get 100 points for any candies detonated from the striped candies. Level 6 - Target score: Reach 23,000 points in 31 moves. (Color bomb+wrapped combo) * Doing the combo mentioned above yields points according to the formula 100(C^2) + 5,000 = T. It will then use the formula 100(C^2) = T for the next detonation because the combo behaves like in King's CCS. Level 7 - Target score: Reach 10,000 points in 30 moves. (Double striped combo) * Doing the combo mentioned above yields 5,000 points, plus 100 for each candy detonated by it. Level 8 - Target score: Reach 5,000 points in 17 moves. (Double wrapped combo) * Doing the combo yields a total of 4,000 points. Level 9 - Target score: Reach 10,000 points in 30 moves. (Double color bomb combo) * Doing the combo yields a total of 1,000C + 5,000 = T points. Level 10 - Target score: Reach 50,000 points in 65 moves. * You need to make many special candies here, but with 4 colors, this level is very easy. Level 11 - Jelly: Reach 15,000 points in 20 moves, clearing 15 single and 0 double jellies. (Teaches you about jellies and merengue sachets) * There is no merengue out of a sachet in BB625CCS. The merengue series is Sachet -> Two hit -> Three hit -> Four hit -> Five hit -> Six hit. * You get 100 points for each hit you do on a merengue. You will get 100 points for the sachet, 200 for the two hit, 300 for the three hit, etc. Level 12 - Jelly: Reach 20,000 points in 30 moves, clearing 21 single and 0 double jellies. (Jellies may hide behind merengues) Level 13 - Jelly: Reach 20,000 points in 30 moves, clearing 15 single and 0 double jellies. (Color bombs clearing jellies) * Using the points from color bomb formula, a jelly adds 2 to the C variable. Level 14 - Jelly: Reach 5,000 points in 23 moves, clearing 4 single and 0 double jellies. (Reaching jellies with special candies) Level 15 - Jelly: Reach 35,000 points in 36 moves, clearing 30 single and 0 double jellies. Level 16 - Ingredients: Reach 10,000 points in 50 moves, bringing down 1 cherry and 0 hazelnuts. (How to bring down ingredients) * When brought down, an ingredient gives you 10,000 points. Level 17 - Ingredients: Reach 30,000 points in 40 moves, bringing down 2 cherries and 1 hazelnut. (Ingredient tubes: Clear the blockers in a "tube" to bring down the ingredients. Level 18 - Ingredients: Reach 55,000 points in 60 moves, bringing down 2 cherries and 2 hazelnuts. * The target score can be a bit high, but four colors will take care of that. Level 19 - Timed: Reach 30,000 points in 60 seconds. (How to play a timed level, +5 and +10 candies) * +5 candies drop every 30 candies you destroy. For every 50 candies destroyed in a single move, you get a +10 candy. Level 20 - Timed: Reach 150,000 points in 120 seconds. (Opening the board) Difficulty This is the easiest episode of BB625CCS. All levels are easy because this is the very first episode. Easiest level: Level 1 (Easiest level in the whole game) Hardest level: Level 20 Trivia * This is the first of the two episodes that have a timed level finale. * This is the only episode to have two consecutive timed levels. * This is the only episode to have four level types "stringed" as seen in the image. Gallery Screen shot 2014-01-12 at 10.53.45 AM.png|Level 1 - Target score Screen shot 2014-03-02 at 11.41.27 AM.png|Level 2 - Target score Screen shot 2014-03-02 at 11.51.30 AM.png|Level 3 - Target score Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 9.24.57 AM.png|Level 4 - Target score Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 9.31.06 AM.png